


Quarantine Company

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Quarantine is boring, but Bjarni stops by to keep Reynir company.





	Quarantine Company

Reynir lied on his back. The crew on the boat were busy with their duties and Mikkel was entertaining Sigrun. He stared at the ceiling. He would be home soon. What would he say to his family?

_I'm sorry._

It was a good start but it didn't make it justice and it would definately not be enough to get them to forgive him.

_I didn't mean to end up in the silent world._

They definately wouldn't listen to that, at least not his parents. His siblings might laugh at him though.

_I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque._

Where had he even picked that up? He put his hands under his head. Perhaps he should just wing it, like he had when he ended up in the middle of nowhere.

”Hey little bro!”

”aaaa”, Reynir sat up. ”Bjarni!”

”How are you holding up?”

Bjarni was hidden inside one of the safety suits. Reynir got up from the bed and went over to the glass wall.

”Bored”, Reynir admitted. ”What are you doing on the boat?”

”Picking you up. You gave all of us a scare.”

Bjarni laughed and Reynir blinked.

”You don't seem to have worried that much.”

”Nah, I knew you'd make it. How was it? Tell me all about it!”

Bjarni sank down on the floor. The translator-person walked by, glared at him but he didn't notice. Reynir smiled nervously then sank down on the floor as well.

”It was pretty scary at times”, Reynir's smile turned from nervous to genuine, ”but I had some great company.”

Mikkel and Sigrun laughed and Bjarni looked towards them.

”Yeah, they seem nice.”

”She was pretty scary actually.”

”Did you fight any trolls?”

”I... I met one. She was... She saved us actually, we wouldn't have been able to return if it wasn't for her. Anne, her name was Anne.”

Bjarni looked stumped, then started laughing.

”It's just like you to befriend a troll, you're amazing. But you probably shouldn't tell mom that.”

”I'll remember that”, Reynir laughed as well. ”So, what did I miss at home? How's everyone?”

”They're doing great, excited to get you home. The sheep have missed you. And the dog!”

”Aaa, I've missed them too! I didn't see that many animals in Denmark.”

A demonstrative cough interrupted them. One of the crew was glaring at Bjarni.

”You aren't allowed to be here.”

”Just wanted to see my little brother”, he winked at Reynir and got up from the floor, ”but I'll leave again. I'll see you soon!”

Reynir waved as Bjarni left, then got back to the bed. He lied down again, stared at the ceiling. What would he say to his family?

_I'm so happy to see you, I missed you all so much._

 


End file.
